GTA: Liberty City Stories Script
This is the script of the game, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Intro (The scene begins with Toni Cipriani coming to Liberty City and calls Taxi to head him to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club and meets Salvatore.) Salvatore:''' Hey... so there he is, huh? So listen Toni, I know you did a good thing for us, and I know you've been lying low for a long time, so I want you to take it easy a while, huh? Vincenzo will look after you. You need a job - Lucky will take care of you. What more could a family guy ask for? Even my son don't got it so good. '''Toni: But, Mr. Leone, I thought we got history, I mean I've done a lot for this family. And now, you're expecting me to take orders from this... this... this... Well, it just doesn't seem... right. Salvatore: Toni, I know what you did, and no one is more grateful than me, honestly, but the idea that you walk in here and start to question my leadership right away is, quite frankly, out of order. Capiche? Toni: I understand, boss. Salvatore: So, when you need something, give Vincenzo a call down at Atlantic Quay. He'll take care of you. Won't you, Lucky? Vincenzo: Of coure, boss. Anything you say. Tell you what; we can go there now. (Toni & Vincenzo goes out.) Home Sweet Home (The scene shows in same club with Toni & Vincenzo outside and telling to start the car.) Vincenzo: I've got you a nice little place to stay, Toni, it's got you written all over it. We'll head there first. Toni: You're all heart. Get in the car. (Toni gets in the car.) Drive Vincenzo to the Safe-house. (Toni goes to the Safehouse.) Vincenzo: This is it, Toni. 'Home sweet home'. Beautiful, ain't she? Toni: This shit hole is supposed to be my home? Vincenzo: Oh! I think it's very you. Now you're disrespecting old Vincenzo. Now, tough guy, get your ass upstairs and go put on some decent clothes. I don't got all day, so move. Walk into the yellow marker in the doorway. (Toni goes to upstair.) Walk into the clothes icon to get a change of clothes. (Toni changes the clothes and wears Leone Suit.) Rejoin Vincenzo outside. (Toni rejoins with Vincenzo outside.) Get in the car. (Toni gets in the car.) Vincenzo: Now take me to my place. Take Vincenzo to Atlantic Quays. (Toni takes Vincenzo to Atlantic Quays.) Vincenzo: Hey, apartments cost money Toni. Just you remember who pays the bills around here. ME! Daddy Vincenzo over here. So, from now on, you work for me. So, I better see yo back here real soon. (Vincenzo gets down of car and goes inside of his office.) MISSION PASSED! $100 '' Slacker (Vincenzo's mission) (Toni enters in Vincenzo's office.) '''Vincenzo: We've got a dealer, working our North Chinatown patch. The lazy bastard ain't brought any cash in, in days. Maybe he needs some encouragement to get off his ass and do some work. Acting like a bitch... he kinda reminds me of you. Toni: What are you trying to say? Vincenzo: '''I ain't TRYING to say nothing! I'm telling you to get over there and make sure this asshole starts bringing in some god damn money! (Toni goes out of Vincenzo's office.) '''Pick up Vincenzo's dealer from St.Mark's district. (Toni goes to St.Mark's district and meets the dealer.) Toni: So, Vincenzo tells me you're too chicken-shit to work your patch? Dealer: Hey man! I'm no chicken-shit! I... er... (coughs) I've been ill is all! I'll go back to work tomorrow... or, maybe, the day after. Toni: Oh, I think you're going to work today... like it or not! Take the dealer to work. (Dealer sits in the vehicle & Toni drives.) Dealer: Oh, man... I don't feel too good... I think I might have a fever or something. (Toni drives 5% far to district.) Dealer: Listen man! I told Vinnie already... Chinatown's no go for the Leones now! The Sindaccos are moving in! If I go back there, I'm a dead man! Toni: Sure... sure... Dealer: I'm telling you man! The Sindaccos are dealing. (Toni comes to the district and Dealer gets down and goes inside and Toni sees that.) '''''MISSION PASSED! $100 Dealing Revenge (Vincenzo's mission) (Toni enters in Vincenzo's office.) Toni: Vinnie? (Toni hears Vincenzo's voice from Bathroom.) Vincenzo (voice): For crying out loud, Toni! Don't I get any peace? I'm already all blocked up, last thing I need is you on my case but as you're still here, you know, I'm still not seeing any money coming in from that dealer. You know why? Toni: Enlighten me. Vincenzo (voice): 'Cause he's dead, idiot! Some chump whaced him. The Sindaccos have started dealing, and on Leone turf too! You gonna accept that Toni? I want you to get over to Chinatown! Toni: Alright, 'Boss', I'm on it. (Toni goes out of Vincenzo's office.) Vincenzo (voice): Aw God! Why's there never any God-damn paper in here? Head over to Chinatown. (Toni goes to Chinatown and meets 1st Sindacco.) Toni: Stay off Leone turf asshole! Take out the dealer. (Sindacco battles Toni. Toni kills the Sindacco.) Toni: You want some more, ass-head? Sindaccos are dealing all over Chinatown. Teach them a lesson they won't forget! (Toni kills the 2nd Sindacco.) Toni: The Leone's deal in this city! Nobody else! You hear me, you Sindacco fucks? (Toni kills the 3rd Sindacco.) MISSION PASSED! $500 Snuff (Vincenzo's mission) (Toni enters in Vincenzo's office and sees Docks & Pedestrians.) Vincenzo: Hey, remember JD O'Toole? Toni: Difficult to forget... Vincenzo: He's currently running a Sindacco-controlled titty-bar, I mean gentleman's club. The interesting thing is, he wants to be a Leone now. Toni: Fuck him! He made his choice. Vincenzo: Hello Brain-cell! Jeez, Toni, Sal said you was dumb muscle, but I didn't think anyone was that dumb. We can use JD to get the drop on Sindacco plans. He's gonna be out boy on the inside. There's just one thing. He's being sat on by some Sindacco ape. I want you to remove this little obstacle and get JD on our side. Capiche? (Toni goes out of Vincenzo's office.) Go to the local Ammu-Nation to get a gun. (Toni goes to Ammu-Nation.) Go inside. (Toni goes inside the shop.) Stand in the marker to view the available weapons. (Toni stands on the marker and buys Pistol.) Head for the construction site. (Toni head for the construction site and meet Sindaccos.) The Sindacco heavy is at the rear of the construction site. Kill him! (Toni kills the Sindaccos and meets the final Sindacco in the rear of the construction site and kills him.) Take the cellphone as proof you've done the job. (Toni takes the cellphone and JD talks.) JD (phone): Toni... oh you just gave me some great snuff footage! Toni: JD? You saw that? YOU'RE FILMING ME?! JD (phone): '''Aw, I was just... it's for my own use! I can't wait 'till we're on the same team! '''Toni: Don't get too excited. You still owe me money. JD (phone): Take that Sindacco chump's car as a deposit, uh? Just re-spray it so no one recognizes it. I'll take care of his body. Get in the car. (Toni gets in the car.) Drive to the Pay'n'Spray. (Toni drives the car to Pay'n'Spray and wents inside the Pay'n'Spray and color changes.) MISSION PASSED! $500 JD IS AVAILABLE! Smash & Grab (Vincenzo's mission) (Toni enters in Vincenzo's office.) Vincenzo: '''Oh, it's you. '''Toni: '''Yeah, how 'bout that. It's me. What-do-ya-know! '''Vincenzo: '''I'll tell you what I know tough guy. Some of our boys have screwed up a simple, no brain, fucking job. (The scene shifts to show many Police officers shooting 3 Leones.) '''Vincenzo: Lousy bastards can't even pull off a simple raid. (The scene shifts again to show back in Vincenzo's office with Vincenzo & Toni.) Vincenzo: '''Marron! Why am I surrounded by so many fucking idiots? '''Toni: '''I don't know... 'birds of a feather'? '''Vincenzo: '''Oh, you're a fucking comedian! Well laugh this off wise-guy. You're the one who's gonna clean this shit up for me! Now, get over there and drag those morons back here! (Toni goes out of Vincenzo's office.) '''Get a four seater car. (Toni gets a four seater car and starts driving.) Go and rescue Vincenzo's men. (Toni goes to Harwood and defeat polices.) Leone: '''I ain't doing time for that bastard Vincenzo! (Leones enters in Toni's vehicle.) '''Leone: '''Floor it, Toni! '''Take the gang to Vincenzo. (Toni takes the gang to Vincenzo.) MISSION PASSED! $1000 Post-Mission Call: Ma Cipriani Ma (phone): '''Toni? It's your Ma! How long have you been back in town? How come you don't come and see me? What's wrong with you? I'm your mother for her holiness'-sake! Come on. '''MA IS AVAILABLE! Hot Wheels (Vincenzo's mission) (Toni enters in Vincenzo's office and saws Vincenzo talking.) Vincenzo: '''Sure, momma. I'll call you later. '''Toni: '''Vincenzo! '''Vincenzo: '''Yeah of course, of course I'm being a good boy. Love you. Hey, Cheryl, hey sweetheart, give it a rest now. Here now get out of here. A little trumpetto for you. - Hey who loves you, angel? '''Cheryl: -You do, Vinnie. Toni: '-Was that your mother on the phone? '''Vincenzo: '- Sure. 'Toni: '''You're disgusting. Where's your respect? '''Vincenzo: '''Respect? I call it multi tasking, Antonio. - What, don't you like getting hot broad to suck you off? '''Toni: '- What? 'Vincenzo: '''Cause if it's a problem, I can get Ray to help you out. '''Toni: '''Fuck you. '''Vincenzo: '''I'm just busting your balls, relax. Listen, tough guy - I need you to do me a favor. I got girls crazy for blow; I got a car full of it parked in Trenton. Go pick it up... give me a call. Toni: What am I? Your driver? Screw you. '''Vincenzo: '''Listen, listen, listen, listen... I'do it myself, but I'm being watched by the feds. You know I'll lock out for you. Trust me. Besides, remember there's a hierarchy here, Capiche? Now be a good kid! (Toni goes out of Vincenzo's office.) '''Collect Vincenzo's car. ' (Toni goes to Trenton & takes the car.) '''Deliver the car to Vincenzo's lock-up. (Toni starts moving, but 3 police cars come and polices get down from car.) Police: '''Freeze! Don't move asshole! '''It's a police trap! Get the car out of there! (Toni goes to Pay'n'Spray and car color changes.) Deliver the car to Vincenzo's lock-up. (Toni drives to Vincenzo's lock-up and Vincenzo calls.) Vincenzo (phone): '''Hey! Toni, how's the car? '''Toni: '''You son of a bitch, Vinnie! You set me up! '''Vincenzo (phone): '''Set you up? SET YOU UP? When you came back to the city you had nothing! NOTHING! I set you up alright, you ungrateful bastard! With an apartment and a job! And for that generosity I expect you to take a few risks now and then. I ain't charity, pal, okay? And I ain't your sugar daddy. So the police were watching the car! Screw the police! When I tell you to do something, you do it. Capiche? '''Toni: '''Oh, yeah, I understand Vinnie. I understand that as long as I work for you, I get treated like a bitch. I was making scores while you were looking up girl's skirts. Have your bitch job back, 'boss'. I quit. '''Vincenzo: '''Toni, you're making a big... (Toni cuts the phone.) '''Teach Vincenzo never to mess around with you again - crush his car! (Toni gets in the car.) Drive to the car crusher. (Toni comes to car crusher.) Stop in the marker. (Toni stops the car in the marker.) Get out and wait for the crusher to do its thing. (Toni waits for the crusher to do its thing and crusher takes the car and put in the crusher.) MISSION PASSED! '' Junk value $25 Bone Voyeur! (JD's mission) (Toni comes to JD's club and knocks the door.) '''Toni: '''Hey! JD get out here! Hey JD, you little sicko, get the fuck out here, before I come in there and break your legs! (JD's voice is heard.) '''JD (voice): '''I'm coming... but not like that, ha ha ha! (JD comes out of his house with wearing a black dress & pants.) '''JD: Hey, Toni, que passa? Give us a hug. (JD comes closer to Toni.) Toni: Woah, you're sticky! JD: Oh, it's the stripper stuff they put all over me, you know. They like it, you now. They put it anywhere and uh... so, how you doing? Toni: What the fuck are you wearing? JD: What, this? I'm an adventurous lover. You know I like... an experimental side, y'know? - Nothing wrong with that, huh? You can watch if you like. (JD stands with Toni.) Toni: - Oh, you're sick. You better shut the fuck up, right now. JD: - Okay, relax Toni... Toni: - Where's my money? JD: See, that's the problem. We are getting ripped off. Alright, now you wait here. I gotta go change out of, uh... this thing, you know. (JD goes infront of his house's door.) JD: Hey Raven - time to put away the double ender. (JD goes inside the house and Toni waits for JD till he changes his clothes and comes back. JD comes back.) JD: '''Hey Toni, let's you and me go for a drive. We got some things we gotta check out... Okay! Okay! '''Get in JD's van. (Toni and JD gets in the van.) Collect JD's money from his hookers. Be quick, their shift finishes at 11:45. (Toni drives the van.) Stop near the girl. (The girl gives the money to JD.) Search for JD's girls in the Red Light District. (Toni drives the van.) Approach the car in the alleyway. (Toni goes to alleyway.) Honk your horn to get their attention! (Toni honk the horn and girl comes out of the car.) Wait for the girl to give JD her money! (The girl gives the money to JD.) Collect money from one of JD's girls. (Toni stops near the girl and the girl gives the money to JD.) Search for JD's girls in the Red Light District. (JD tells to Toni that the pimp got his girl's money.) Kill the pimp. (Toni kills the pimp.) Take the money from the pimp. (Toni takes the money from the pimp.) Stop near the girl. (The girl gives the money to JD.) Search for JD's girls in the Red Light District. (Toni drives the van.) Stop near the girl. (The girl gives the money to JD.) Search for JD's girls in the Red Light District. (Toni drives the van.) Stop near the girl. (The girl gives the money to JD.) Search for JD's girls in the Red Light District. (Toni drives the van.) Stop near the girl. (The girl gives the money to JD.) Search for JD's girls in the Red Light District. (Toni drives the van.) Hurry up! The girls' shift finishes at 11:45! (Toni drives the van.) Stop near the girl. (The girl gives the money to JD.) Go back to JD's club. (Toni goes back to JD's club.) JD: '''Nice work Toni! I don't think the girls gonna give me any more trouble on this shift. (JD gets down of car and goes to his house.) '''MISSION PASSED! $500 Don in 60 Seconds (JD's mission) (Toni sees JD standing out of his house and talks.) JD: Thank God you're here, Toni! I just had a tip off that the cops are gonna raid us! Toni: So? You've got a license. JD: Not for some of the shit that goes on here! Salvatore is here, paying my girls a... 'Special' visit... you know? We gotta get him out of here before the cops arrive! Meet him out front! Toni: Never a dull moment (Toni saws Salvatore's car, but many cops arrived.) Get in the car. (Toni goes to Pay'n'Spray and changes the car color (same black only, new engine), and all cops went.) Take Salvatore home. (Toni takes Salvatore to his club & Toni & Salvatore gets down of car.) Salvatore: You did well today son. I like your style. I always have. Toni: Thank you Mr. Leone. Salvatore: You know, I think Vincenzo is taking up too much of your time. I could use a good fella like you. Gimme call some time. Unce Sal will take care of you. '''''MISSION PASSED! $1000 SALVATORE IS AVAILABLE! Ammu-Nation now stock Micro SMGs! A Volatile Situation (JD's mission) (Toni comes to JD's club and knocks the door and JD opens up-door.) JD: Hey Toni, I can't come out right now, I'm busy... you know? Toni: Why? What's going on there? ...and what the hell is that smell? JD: Look, Toni, we're catering for some real ah... specialists today. This stuff is internet gold-dust! What you should be concerning yourself with is that Leone gaming house, up in Saint Mark's. The Sindaccos are going nuts about it. I heard they're gonna blow the place off the map. Check out the casino. (Toni goes to the Casino and sawed 2 Leones standing, one left & one right. Then JD calls.) JD (phone): Toni? It's JD. Look, I just heard there's a bunch of Sindacco goons coming your way. And they're packing, big-time! Watch yourself! Toni: Thanks JD! Appreciate it. Take out the Sindacco saboteurs! (Toni sees the Sindacco car and shoots it. The Sindaccos comes out of the car.) They're getting out. Don't let any Sindaccos escape! (Toni kills the Sindaccos.) More Sindaccos are on the way! Stop them! (Toni kills the Sindaccos.) Sindacco reinforcements are heading for the Casino! (Toni defeats all the Sindaccos. The scene shifts to show in Red Light District.) The Sindaccos have rigged a huge truck bomb! They're going to take out the Casino in one go! 'Stop the truck-bomb destroying the Casino!' (Toni destroys the Truck.) MISSION PASSED! $1000 Blow up 'Dolls' (JD's mission) (Toni enters in JD's club and sees JD & Mona Lott talking.) JD: So Toni, the Sindaccos' got this place - 'The Dolls House'. It's a casino AND bordello in one. Toni: Classy, so you might lose at the tables, but you can bank of the ass! JD: Heh heh! Well, the place is key to their setup over here. If you were to, uh... put it out of business, you know, uh... blow it up or something. I'm telling you, we'll be golden with Salvatore! Get a suitable vehicle and fit it with a bomb. (Toni gets a suitable vehicle.) Take the vehicle to the Bomb Shop and have it fitted with a bomb. (Toni takes the vehicle to the Bomb Shop and fits the bomb.) Car bomb fitted - this one's on the house! (Toni drives the vehicle.) Take the vehicle and park it in the garage at 'The Dolls House'. (Toni drives the vehicle.) Drive carefully, if it gets too damaged it will explode! (Toni comes to 'The Dolls House' and saws 4 Sindaccos standing.) Sindacco 3: Who is that? I don't recognize him... Sindacco 1: Must be a new guy. (The Sindaccos didn't care about the Dolls House, so Toni parks the vehicle in the garage.) Now, leave the vehicle and get out of there. (The Sindaccos sawed and recognized that Toni is that. So the Sindaccos come to fight. Toni moves too far from 'The Dolls House'.) Detonate the bomb! (Toni detonates the bomb. 'The Dolls House' explodes extremely and some Sindaccos & Pedestrians dies in fire from explosion.) MISSION PASSED! $1500 Snappy Dresser (Ma's mission) Category:Game Scripts